ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 43: Descent- The Story of Kurisu
Teru jumps high into the air and slams his Bo-Staff down at Sharkak, who jumps to his left to dodge. Takeshi follows it up by twirling his Katana, sending a whip of ice at Sharkak from the end of his blade. Sharkak does several flips to avoid the whip, but is lashed in the back of the head by Teru's Bo-Staff. He comments "Gotcha'!" but is kicked in the stomach, sending him crashing into a wall. Takeshi makes several swift slashes at Sharkak, each being blocked by his Cleavers. Teru joins the fray after shaking dust off his head. After a few unsuccessful combo attacks, Teru twirls his Bo-Staff over his head with one hand, causing a Tornado to form. He aims it and sends Sharkak plummeting into a wall. His tape mask is ripped off, revealing the demonicly deformed half of his face. He growls and mutters "You two are becoming a pain in the ass." Takeshi aims his Katana straight at Sharkak and says "You haven't seen anything yet." A ray of blue light shoots out from the tip and blasts Sharkak. When the blast dissipates, Sharkak is revealed to be frozen. Takeshi motions to Teru, who replies with a nod and crash the end of his Bo-Staff against the ice statue. Chunks of Sharkak scatter and slide across the floor, the head is shown as smiling. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Steel and Xander burst in after slaughtering the group of Zombies outside the Castle. They see the scattered remains of Sharkak and Xander's eyes widen. Takeshi asks "What is it?" Steel confirms "You weren't aware of his ability..." Teru yawns and leans against a wall, accidently knocking a torch off a wall and it rolls over to Sharkak's frozen head. The ice begins to melt and Takeshi asks "What ability?" Xander answers "He can regenerate missing limbs, and the missing limbs regenerate a new body." Sharkak's head is thawed fully and begins to grow a new body. He knocks the still-lit torch over to the other limbs and they begin to thaw as well. Teru questions "How can he do that?" Xander answers "He is an S-Rank Demon. He is really tough." They all turn to see a large group of Sharkak's who are cutting each other apart to grow new clones. They all are horrified to see a conflagration of 53 Sharkaks. The original, which takes on the role of leader, says "Think your winning chances are still great?" They all draw their Cleavers, and the small force pull out theirs. The two opposing forces charge at each other; Teru jumping into the air and spinning his Bo-Staff in a circle, knocking the clones around. Takeshi freezes and hacks his way through several clones. Xander slams his shield against three clones and stabs each while they are on the ground. Steel guards with his Katana and pelts several with bullets. As his clones fight ferociously, Sharkak begins having visions of his life as a Human. During the Vietnam War, Kurisu was a Japanese officer who often took into bribery, seduction, and other corruptions during his career. One day he enters a bar to see a stripper with long black hair and red eyes walk up to him. She says to him "Hi, my name's Lilith. A friend of mine would like to see you." She leads him into the bathroom and stabs him in the stomach with a curved dagger. Before he could react he feels heat rush through him unnaturally and begins to plummet down a firery chasm. He appears in a Hellsih business-office, aligned with horrific paintings and scolding red walls. Lilith enters along with a man in a business suit with slicked back silvery hair. He sits down on the desk across from Kurisu and Lilith stands next to him. He introduces "My name is Lucifer, Prince of Pride, and you have been chosen due to your corrupt nature to guard my son, the Prince of Corruption, Echo." He gestures over to a crib made of bones and blankets made of flesh. When Kurisu looks into it, his eyes widen in horror at the monstrous child he is gazing at. He shakes his head "I don't want this!" Lucifer smiles coldly "Too late." Lefarus chops his way through a mile-long sea of Zombies and reaches Castle Alexander at last. He bursts in and sees the battle ensuing between Steel, Xander, Teru, and Takeshi against the Sharkak forces. He raises his blade high and slices his way through the fray, each clone he kills erupts into golden and white flame. Finally, he slices the last clone in half, destroying him. All that is left is the original Sharkak and scattered chunks of frozen clone limbs. Lefarus impales each to prevent more cloning. After finishing, he turns to Sharkak "Your turn, Demon." Sharkak smiles and says "Your a Bishop, I can tell. Which Virtue are you associated with?" Lefarus responds "I am the Bishop of Charity, and shall thus grant you a quick death." Sharkak begins to glow red and the normal-looking half of his face forms into a demonic, deformed version like his other half. His hands and Cleavers merge and form giant grey-brownish claws. His jaws drool thirstingly for the hunger of battle. He says in a demonic voice "Time to die, Bishop of Charity..." (Ending vid plays)